Be Mine
by Shirohane
Summary: Naruto's incredible healing powers make it very hard for Sasuke to leave his mark on his lover. Desperately possessive Sasuke decides to...!


"There aren't any left!"

Ignoring his lover who was rambling and screeching this early in the morning, Naruto silently drank the milk that his lover brought for him. Because he was already 18, he quietly put aside his childhood dream to become taller than Sasuke. But milk was still delicious, and anyway if he didn't get enough calcium, he might end up with a messed up personality like his lover. The said lover would have thrown a fit if he had known what was going through Naruto's mind. However, at the moment he was busy staring at unsympathetic Naruto's neck and back, looking liked he'd start crying any second.

"Stop staring at me-tte bayo. Doing that won't make non-existant kiss marks suddenly reappear, you know."

"But I made so many last night! I thought at least one would remain!"

Clutching his head in his hands, his lover started to angst;; by himself. If his fan club members saw how frown marred his face, surely they'd end up crying. When Naruto stood up to put away the empty cup, Sasuke stopped him.

"Aah, I'll put that back, so..."

"It's okay. It's not like I'm a kid."

Did Naruto realize that by standing up and putting the cup away so easily, he was really hurting his lover's delicate;; feelings? Ignoring Sasuke's reproachful look, Naruto somberly washed the cup and put it away. When Sasuke started to mutter darkly to himself, even Naruto (who is a carefree B blood type) started to feel his stomach lining wear away.

He helplessly thought to himself, 'Sasuke that idiot-- I swear he's an alien.'

** Possessiveness **

Special thanks to Kionat-sama for the wonderful idea VvvVV

The root of their current trouble was a 'kiss mark.' One day, Hinata showed up to work wearing long-necked shirt despite it being a hot weather. After discovering the kissmarks that she had shyly hidden, Naruto started to tease the daylights out of her, saying things like 'He-eh, you're more skilled than I thought!' But sensing someone staring at him hard enough to burn a hole thorough him Naruto had turned around, a dreadful feeling overcoming his senses. His intuition of danger proved right, since Sasuke was looking at him with begging(;;) eyes.

"What the hell do you want!" Naruto yelled at him. (If he treated Sasuke like a civilized human being, Sasuke immediately took advantage of that. He was even eaten;; during a mission once.) Sasuke lowered his eyes and silently left to recieve his mission instructions. Naruto was bothered all day by Sasuke, who seemed upset about something, and when he came back home he did his best to make amends. He even tried to act cute, which he never would have done had not his case been so desperate. And-

"What!"

"So I want to see my marks on Naruto, too," Sasuke grumbled, pouting. "Naruto recovers quickly, so within few hours of making love, he completely returns to normal, doesn't he? I want Naruto to be embarrassed about the kiss marks I've made on him, and cling to me, crying and saying that his waist hurts."

Naruto felt his head hurting as it turned blank. Uchiha Sasuke, 18-years-old male. With beautiful face, great body, prestigious family, and superior _ninjutsu_ skills, he was someone who made the heart of all village girls' hearts tremble. However, somehow he chased after a male like Naruto as if his life depended on it. Naruto was a sweet person, so he couldn't refuse a proposal from someone he had been fond of and been friends with since childhood.

Sasuke had made a wrong decision once and was branded as a 'traitor.' Possibly because of this, Sasuke sometimes acted like a child around Naruto, asking Naruto to pamper him. Since Naruto was so good-natured he tried to satisfy Sasuke's needs as much as he could, but sometimes Sasuke proudly sprouted ideals that a normal human being could never comprehend. It was as if he was trying to prove that AB blood types are aliens, or that there is only thin line of difference between being a genius and being an idiot. It had been more than 2 years since he became lovers with Sasuke, but even if Naruto was very understanding and carefree for the most part, sometimes Sasuke made his head hurt.

"You have horrible hobbies."

"What! How could you belittle a men's dreams and hopes like that!"

It's only your dreams and hopes. Men's dreams my ass, Naruto thought.

"I'm a guy, too, you know! But this is my first time hearing about such stupid dreams and hopes! And what do you want me to do about having a healing abilities? There are limits to your selfishness; if you keep this up I'm going to get really mad!"

Sasuke, who was sitting on the couch looking like he ate dog crap, visibly flinched. No matter what he himself may insist, he was a total sucker as far as Naruto was concerned, so if Naruto so much as sniffled Sasuke would beg for forgiveness until his fingerprints were rubbed away. To Sasuke, whose greatest fear was Naruto saying "I hate you!", it was a very stressful thing to make Naruto angry. But no matter what he couldn't give up this hopes and dreams (;;) this time, so he continued to be stubborn.

"If I bite you hard enough, it might last few days."

"Are you a dog or something? That'd hurt, so I don't want to-tte bayo! And even wounds that are so deep that I can see the bones get healed within 2-3 days, so just how hard are you planning to bite me!"

As Naruto's voice became higher and louder, Sasuke started to yell back, too, as if he didn't want to lose. "It's because you're like that that other guys are eyeing you lustfully! You refuse to wear a ring, and I can't leave my kiss marks on you, and no matter how hard I try (…) in the morning you're just fine! Why can't you act like you have a lover, just like all other girls (?)!"

"…Fu."

"…?"

"Wahahahaha! Sasuke, you want to show off to others that I'm yours or something! You cute bastard!"

"What!"

Sasuke's face immediately took on a menacing frown and Naruto quickly covered his mouth, but was not quite successful in hiding his laughter. He was the one who was insanely popular among the girls, but Sasuke was always paranoid about Naruto finding someone else and leaving. Naruto thought that it was an exaggerated worry (he didn't want to admit it, but with his small height and chubby, cute face, he wasn't exactly girls' dream guy), but he still found his childishly possessive lover adorable. As they were same males, Sasuke's handsome face, towering height, and slim, well-shaped body did not mean much to Naruto. But he loved Sasuke for having such a cute personality and his kindness that he only allowed Naruto to see.

Sasuke gave a displeased glare at Naruto as Naruto laughed, kneeling back and clutching his stomach. Naruto finally managed to control his laughter and spread out his arms towards Sasuke, a big grin still lingering on his face.

"You really can't be helped, can you. Come here, then. Let's try.'

"…What…"

"Kiss mark. Let's try to make one that lasts. But if we can't, you have to give up like an adult, okay?"

Even though Sasuke was pouting, he still obediently walked up to Naruto and dug his face into his chest like a child. Naruto found this loveable, so he couldn't stop smiling. When Sasuke removed the clothing that hid the sweet, milky chest and kissed the bare flesh tenderly, Naruto narrowed his eyes, whispering that it tickled. The big and clear eyes that only looked at him was beautiful. He rubbed his lips against the soft flesh and looked up at Naruto, and Naruto gently patted his head in return. Sasuke hated it when Naruto treated him like a child. He bullied Naruto by clenching down on his pretty pink-colored nipples. It seemed to have hurt his lover, since Naruto sharply took in his breath and moaned. Wanting to hear his lover's voice, which became so much more sweet and gentle during lovemaking, he rolled the nipple in his teeth and turned a bright crimson color. But even if he marked his territory like this, it would be only a matter of short time before the nipples turned to their normal pink color. This thought made Sasuke angrily, so he kissed Naruto's body more roughly. Naruto gently pushed Sasuke away and pressed their lips together.

"Let's… continue… In bed…"

He stole Naruto's lips that sweetly whispered and lifted him up. His below was already responding, so it was hard to even walk. Naruto kept laughing, so Sasuke growled 'Don't laugh,' but Naruto continued to laugh.

"Sasuke, you're so cute. I love you."

When Sasuke turned into the shade of well-ripe tomato Naruto started to laugh even more loudly, and Sasuke got angry again. Pushing Naruto into the bed, as if he had become insane Sasuke passionately embraced his sweet lover.

♡

Sasuke was sweet after doing it.

Naruto thought about this while lying on the bed leisurely. Even though he was a male, Sasuke treated him preciously as if he would break. Sasuke was the gentlest right after they had their orgasm. That was pretty much the only time Naruto was not able to even sit up because of pain in his waist, so Sasuke carefully held Naruto in his arms as he bathed him, and personally dressed him. He acted like the world was coming to an end if Naruto so much as lifted a finger. Of course Naruto was not the type to quietly accept Sasuke's princess treatment any other time, so that probably made Sasuke even more overreacting. That made Sasuke's tastes really strange. If he wanted his lover to obediently allow Sasuke to pamper him, wouldn't he have been better off with a cute and weak girl? Naruto didn't quite understand why Sasuke would go out with a stubborn, un-cute boy, who had a very strong body full of stamina.

"Naruto, let's eat."

Naruto was wondering what Sasuke was up to, since he was emitting such delicious aroma from the kitchen since a while back. He came in, carrying a steaming bowl of noodles, and Naruto happily tried to sit up. Sasuke put the noodles down and gently but firmly wrapped his arm around Naruto's waist, helping him up. Honestly Naruto wasn't in pain any longer, but he quietly allowed Sasuke to help him.

Naruto preferred instant noodles, but since it was bad for his health, Sasuke had made a noodle with rich broth instead. When he bit into it, a clean, simple taste filled his mouth, as well as a mouthful of seafood. Sasuke warmly looked at Naruto, who proclaimed the food as absolutely delicious and gobbled it up. But when he noticed Naruto's clean neck, he couldn't help but deeply sigh again.

"…Naruto."

"Yeah?"

"Do you have any intention of getting a tattoo?"

Naruto considered throwing the bowl of noodles at Sasuke's face, but gave up on the idea. Even though he had an idea as to what was going through the alien's head, just to show good manners Naruto asked him anyway. "Tattoo what?"

"The words 'Uchiha Sasuke.' Or maybe 'Sasuke's.' On your ass, you know, no one would see…" Sasuke's sighs grew deeper as Naruto's expression became more and more murderous. "…If you don't want to, though, of course that's fine too."

Naruto quietly emptied out his bowl and handed it to Sasuke. "Sasuke, will you please get me my clothing?"

"Ah, sure."

Naruto was about to put on the shirt that Sasuke brought him, but paused and stared at it. After he carefully examined his shirt he suddenly turned to glare at Sasuke. He continued to glare at Sasuke as Sasuke happily smiled back at him, then he lifted the sleeve of his favorite orange shirt and thrust it into Sasuke's face.

"Mr. Uchiha Sasuke, if you don't explain this to me right now, I'm afraid you'll get beaten up rather a lot."

When Sasuke had the galls to reply "What's wrong with it?" and continued smiling, Naruto ended up exploding.

"Why the hell does my clothing has _your_ clan's symbols stitched on it! Why does _my_ shirt has your name sewed on it is what I want to know!"

"Oh, but when you become my bride you'll become 'Uchiha Naruto' anyway. And if I can't put kiss marks on you, I might as well as do something about your clothes…"

Cute my ass! This guy is a madman, plain and simple! Naruto thought, crying tears of blood inside. But what could he do? He was already passionately in love with the moron, so there was nothing much he could do except beat Sasuke up just a tiny bit (…) and rip off all the Uchiha clan's symbols and Sasuke's name stitched on every article of clothing he owned. Since they made love pretty much all night, Naruto wondered when Sasuke possibly had the time to do all this, but he pushed the thought out of his mind. He didn't want to know.

Sasuke was pouting again as he pulled off his names sewn on Naruto's clothes after getting beaten up by Naruto. When he heard Naruto calling his name, he lifted his expressionless face. Naruto gestured to him, so he approached him. Naruto's small hands circled his face as Naruto softly laughed.

"You're totally pouty. Stick your lips out a little more and it'll just fall off, you know."

"What do _you_ care?"

"Do you even realize that I love you, too?"

Naruto lifted his lover's face--which had ripened dark red again--and pecked at his nose with his lips, brushing the soft flesh against the tip of his well-shaped nose.

"It's not that I can't understand Sasuke's feelings at all, so why don't we do this?"

"What?"

Sasuke sounded a lot more appeased. His dishonesty was cute, too. "Every morning I'll write on my shoulder, 'Sasuke.' That's fine, then, right?"

"…"

He didn't say anything, but from the way his mouth was curving upwards, it seems that the idea pleased him. It would be annoying to do that every morning, but since he was being so loved, Naruto thought it was a sacrifice that he would be wiling to make. He wanted to make Sasuke as happy as possible. He didn't want to admit it, but he was a total sucker for his lover, too, so. He thought that a smile suited Sasuke's face the most, so it couldn't be helped.

"Shall I write 'Naruto's,' too?"

"You don't have to, but if you want to… Or rather, hold on;; I said 'Sasuke,' not 'Sasuke's,' you know?;;"

"It's only one more letter. Just write it."

Naruto felt cold sweat running down his back. To be honest, if someone asked him, he would have made up an excuse about having an appointment with Sasuke, so in order to not forget he wrote Sasuke's name on his shoulder. But if his shoulder sported the words 'Sasuke's,' unless the observer was a total moron, he'd know what that implied! There was a limit to being thick-faced, and Naruto was not _that_ brave. ;;

"Sasuke…"

Naruto started out in a pleading tone. Sasuke's eyes became narrow again, indicating that he'd become pissed off again. Aah, Naruto's liver was starting to hurt again. To make a B blood type's liver hurt; Sasuke really was something else (in many different meanings). ;;

"…Sasuke you idiot! I don't know any more!"

A possessive idiot. But he was _my_ idiot, so it couldn't be helped, Naruto thought.

-The End-

I hope you enjoyed this story, and I'm so sorry for taking so long, Kionat-sama. I can only blame my laziness on this lateness, since I already finished the outline for this story since last year Christmas. I was hoping to get this done by Valentine's, but... Let's say that I wrote this for White Day. (coughs) Have a lovely White Day, everyone. :9


End file.
